


you're not a baby if you feel the world

by ohmcgee



Category: The Woods (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning, Sibling Incest, fucked up redheads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He knows that any time Casey is around is usually never a good time and yet every time Casey walks through the door and Calder smells the stench of Marlboros, something in him settles. <br/></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're not a baby if you feel the world

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE WOODS. WRITE ABOUT THE WOODS. DRAW THE WOODS. JOIN USSSSSSS.

“Just inhale, you fucking idiot,” Casey rolls his eyes, laughs at Calder when he chokes and coughs, smoke coming out of his nose and mouth. “Should’ve known you’d suck at this too.”

“Fuck you,” Calder mutters and tries again, snatching his arm away when Casey tries to take the joint back. 

Casey’s only here because he needs an alibi for some shit that’s happening downtown with his new crew at the moment. That’s the only reason he ever really hangs around anymore and Calder never really knows how he feels about that. He knows that any time Casey is around is usually never a good time and yet every time Casey walks through the door and Calder smells the stench of Marlboros, something in him settles. 

The thing is, Casey wasn’t always such a prick. Like sure, he was an annoying older brother who never wanted Calder to tag around or play with his things, but sometimes, when it was storming out or Calder thought he heard ghosts playing in the hallway, Casey would let him sleep in his bed with him. He’d call him _stupid_ and _baby_ and he’d elbow Calder in his sleep all night, but he’d leave the lamp on the nightstand on because he knew it helped Calder sleep better. 

“You’re not supposed to _think_ when you get high,” Casey snaps. “Give it here, bro. Let me show you how it’s done.”

Calder shrugs and passes the joint back to Casey, watches him close his eyes and press his lips around the paper. Casey, with all his jagged edges and skinny limbs, has always been gorgeous to Calder, kind of like a monarch butterfly; beautiful, but poisonous. 

“C’mere,” Casey says and Calder moves forward, not really knowing what to expect. He watches Casey take another hit, then flinches a bit when Casey reaches out, grabbing him by the back of the neck. Casey just rolls his eyes at him and brings their faces together, thumbs at Calder’s bottom lip until Calder’s mouth opens a little, then Casey’s leaning in and exhaling the smoke into Calder’s mouth and Calder doesn’t know what to _do._

He freaks out, pulling back, and Casey gives him this look, the look he usually gives him before he dumps him in a trash can. 

“Casey, just forget it, okay? I’m not --”

“No,” Casey says. “Fuck that. I’m not having some lame little brother who can’t even get _high_ right.”

Calder sighs. 

“Look,” Casey says. “You obviously fail at the whole inhaling part, that’s why I’m shotgunning it to you. This way all you gotta do is fucking breathe. You can breathe, right?”

“Yes,” Calder grits out. 

“Good,” Casey sneers. “Then c’mere.”

He takes another hit and Calder tries to prepare for it this time. Casey’s fingers dig into the back of his neck and neither of them close their eyes and then Casey’s mouth just barely brushes his and he’s exhaling all that smoke into Calder’s mouth and Calder tries so hard to to do it right this time and ends up inhaling a little too much at once, getting real dizzy real fast.

Casey doesn’t seem to notice though, he just asks, “Another?” and Calder nods, doesn’t want Casey to think he’s lame or a lightweight or whatever it is when you can’t deal with your high, and when Casey grabs him by the waist and moves him so that he’s more like, sitting in Casey’s lap, Calder’s just goes with it. 

“You’re doing good,” Casey says after the third or fourth time, his voice gone all hazy and soft, or maybe that’s just everything, but it still makes Calder feel all warm inside, like he just drank a giant mug of hot chocolate. “One more?”

“Kay,” Calder says and Casey moves him around again, pulling Calder’s legs to each side until Calder’s straddling him. This time Casey’s fingers slide up into his hair when he passes him the hit instead of just gripping his neck and before he pulls away, Calder feels the slightest brush of Casey’s tongue across his bottom lip. It makes his belly clench tight and his dick start to get hard. 

“You,” Calder says when he sits back. “You kissed me.”

Casey laughs at him, that nasty laugh that Calder _hates_ , the one he didn’t start using until after Mom and Dad died. “You’re such a prude.”

“I fingered Nora Hutchins in the girl’s locker room,” Calder says matter-of-factly and this time when Casey laughs, Calder doesn’t hate it so much.

“Good on you, baby bro,” Casey says. “Good on you.”

“But you,” Calder says, still focused on the way his lip’s still tingling and his dick is _still_ hard. “You’re my brother. Isn’t that…”

“Mmm,” Casey says. “Wrong? Maybe. Want me to do it again?”

“Can we do that?”

“Brother,” Casey says, his eyes glinting the way they do right before he tells Calder about his latest plan. “You need to figure this out now. We can do whatever the fuck we _want._ ”

Calder doesn’t wait, he just leans in and smashes his mouth against Casey’s, his fingers tight around the collar of Casey’s shirt. Casey laughs, but he doesn’t stop him. He mocks him with his laughter, but he helps him, kind of like he always does. He tilts Calder’s head to the right a little and drags his tongue over Calder’s bottom lip and just like that Calder’s mouth parts and they’re kissing. 

Casey’s kissing him. Casey’s got his hand in Calder’s hair and his tongue in his mouth and it should definitely be weird and they probably definitely shouldn’t be doing it, but they are and Casey says it’s okay, so Calder kisses him back. 

Calder tugs on Casey’s hair as Casey bites at his mouth, digs his nails into Casey’s shoulders, and he doesn’t even realize he’s rocking against him until Casey’s laughs against his throat, his teeth scraping down the skin there. 

“Maybe not such a prude,” Casey hums and he gets his hands between them and Calder bites his lip bloody when Casey squeezes him through the sweatpants he had on before Casey showed up. “Or maybe just a horny little boy who doesn’t care who gets him off.”

“Casey,” Calder whines and he knows he sounds pathetic, knows that every single second of this is fucked up, even for them, but at the moment Casey is right. He doesn’t care, he just wants someone to touch him. What Casey doesn’t know is that Calder always wants Casey to touch him. Sometimes Calder used to piss him off just so Casey would shove him, so they could roll around on the ground and beat the crap out of each other. This is just about as fucked up as that. 

Casey reaches into Calder’s sweatpants and takes his dick out, smirks when he sees and feels how wet he is. “Jesus, baby bro. You this slutty for everyone who touches your cock?” He brushes his mouth against Calder’s jaw. “Or is it just for me?”

“I don’t,” Calder shakes. He’s so _close._ “Case -- I can’t --”

“Tell me, Calder,” Casey says, grabbing Calder’s chin between his fingers with his free hand. “Who else?”

“Just you,” Calder manages to get out just as his hips start jerking and he spills all over Casey’s hand, trying so hard to hold back the noises he wants to make, but when Casey catches him he just jerks him harder and Calder screams a little, trying to bury it in Casey’s shoulder. 

“Jesus,” Casey mutters, looking down at his hand. “Get me a fuckin’ towel or something.”

Calder doesn’t think. He just grabs Casey’s hand and brings it to his mouth, looks at Casey as he licks his come off of Casey’s palm, moving to suck it from his fingers when that part is clean. 

Casey’s eyes are wider than he’s ever seen them, big and black, and Calder can feel how hard he is, pressing against his thigh. 

“I want,” Calder says, licking his lips, looking down at the bulge in Casey’s jeans. “Can I suck you?”

Casey gets this look on his face that Calder’s never seen before and then --

His fucking phone goes off in his back pocket, a text message from his dealer buddy telling him the deal went off without a hitch and he can come get his money.

Casey ruffles his hair and dumps Calder out of his lap onto the floor, stands up and readjusts himself. “Maybe next time, kiddo.” He says and Calder knows he doesn’t mean it. 

“I hate you,” Calder mutters when he hears the door shut, leans his head against the wall and closes his eyes, and knows he doesn’t mean it either.


End file.
